The Seventeenth Ovarian Workshop, "A Global Perspective of Ovarian Function" will be held July 28-30, 2010 in Milwaukee Wisconsin at the City Center Hilton Hotel. The Ovarian Workshop provides a forum for clinicians, scientists, and students to exchange ideas and current concepts on the development, regulation, and maintenance of the ovary without regard to disciplinary boundaries. The Workshop promotes the presentation and exchange of ideas at the frontiers of research in female reproductive biology. The scientific program has evolved into an internationally respected conference attracting scientists from diverse backgrounds who share a common interest in understanding the function of cells in the ovary. The goal of the proposed meeting is to advance our understanding of ovarian function so that this basic knowledge can be translated to clinical and environmental applications to enhance or control fertility and to treat, reduce, and/or eliminate ovarian dysfunctions and cancer. The format of this Workshop expands on the theme of translational research that reaches from bench to bedside by incorporating new basic science together with clinically and environmentally relevant issues and presentations by clinical scientists and toxicologists. The theme of the workshop is ovarian function in a format that incorporates international speakers, new investigators along with established experts, and topics ranging from oogenesis to luteal function at the basic and applied levels. The program includes a key-note address and poster sessions related to the theme of the Workshop. New investigators will be invited to submit expanded abstracts that will be evaluated for scientific merit and competition for travel awards and the Cornelia P. Channing New Investigator Award. This program has an outstanding list of speakers who are new to this venue, provides trans-disciplinary topics with clinical relevance and a focus on fellows and cutting edge science. These ingredients make the Ovarian Workshop the premier program in ovarian biology in the nation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the XVII Ovarian Workshop is to advance our understanding of ovarian function so that this basic knowledge can be translated to clinical applications to enhance or control fertility and treat, reduce and/or eliminate ovarian dysfunction and cancer. This meeting has been designed to attract participants from a wide variety of investigative fields and backgrounds, ranging from basic science to clinical investigator, clinician-in- practice, and toxicologist and from academia, regulatory agencies, and industry.